it takes 3 to heal
by sadymylady
Summary: fuji ryoma and eiji catch their lovers cheating can they heal each other yaoi warning mpreg check the rating
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own prince of tennis

All the regulars of segaiku plus inui walked into the changing room there eyes widened at what they saw there tezuka had oishi against the wall kissing him passionately they broke apart when they heard the others come in but it was to late eiji and ryoma had already caught their boyfriends kissing and had ran out of the room in tears. Eventually Ryoma slowed down and was able to get his thoughts under control turning to eiji he asked "where are we going?" "I dont know" replied eiji suddenly they heard a shout behind them. turning around the say fuji syuusuke behind them he jogged up to them looking upset.

"are you okay?" he asked then he seemed to change his mind "no sorry thats a stupid quesion would you like to stop over mine we can all celebrate our freedom" Ryoma looked up "But fuji sempai you go out with monkey king". Fujis smile became stiff on his face and he replied in a rigid tone "apparently he perfers yukimura and sanada to me. Eiji seemingly oblivious to the dark aura fuji was emmiting glomped him sniffling in to his chest" i`m sorry you have to go through this to fujiko ofcourse we`ll come we can eat ice-cream and watch films and have pllow fights it will be just the thing we need to get over our ex`s ". Ryoma breived out a sigh of relief as the dark aura reduced to nothing that relief however was short lived as fuji spoke up then"we can take pictures of ryo-chan to while he`s sleeping" "fuji sempai?" Ryoma questioned "hai Ryoma?" Fuji replied "don`t call me that" Ryoma said bluntly Fuji just smiled that creepy smile of his making everyone within a 30 metre radius shiver.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own prince of tennis

* * *

Some how ,Ryoma didn`t know how, Eiji and Fuji had managed to convince Ryoma to have the sleepover at his house as his parents had gone on holiday for their anniversary and Nanako was staying at her boyfriends house. When Fuji learnt the house was empty his eyes had opened just the tiniest bit creepy smile still on his face and he had announced they were having it at Ryoma`s house. Right now Eiji and Fuji were on the phone as Eiji didn`t know what to bring.

Fuji- hello?

Eiji-Fujiko what should i bring to the sleepover?

Fuji-just the usual stuff.

Eiji-how much tooth paste do i need?

Fuji-how many times do you brush your teeth a day?

Eiji-3 times a day.

Fuji-*chuckle* well there you go then.

Eiji-thanks Fujiko see you tonight.

Fuji-*creepy chuckle* yes... you will.

Fuji placed the phone down briefly laughing at his friends antics he heard his mom calling up that lunch was ready but as he headed out something caught his eye. There was a picture of the time thay won the nationals there in the back clapping politely was Kei-Atobe he firmly corrected himself. When he saw his ex-boyfriend he felt a pang in his heart then something to the right side of the picture caught his attention. Eiji had his arms around Ryoma and it was clear Eiji had just gave Ryoma the famous Eiji glomp. Eijis face was alight with joy but what was so different about this to the other multiple times Eiji glomped Ryoma was that RYOMA WAS SMILING nothing more that a small smile infact if you didn`t look closely you would miss it but it was there not a smirk a genuine smile.

That smile made Fuji`s world stop turning.

* * *

i hope its ok this is my first time writing about romance and yaoi so please reveiw and advice is welcome but please don`t be harsh.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

* * *

Ryoma was just completing his english homework when there was a knock at the door...

**:what the hell is the teacher trying to do make us fail:** Ryoma thought to himself as he picked out yet another mistake in the wording of the question. He didn`t uunderstand how a teacher could get it so wrong as to write

what is your favorite cow?

how much time do you get up in the morning?

or even

how many houses do you eat a day?

**:che, mada mada dane: **he thought and answered

i don`t eat houses

he briefly considered putting ,maybe you should stop eating them its starting to show, but even Echizen Ryoma couldn`t get away with calling a teacher fat so he left it at that.

knock knock

as the sound of someone knocking on his door reached Ryoma he sighed quietly to himself and thought **:let the torture begin:**

he slowly reached out to the handle of the front door as if terrified of it but then suddenly realised what he was doing and reminded himself **:Echizen Ryoma doesn`t do scared: **and in one sharp move turned the handle and opened the door only to see

...

...

...

...

the postman standing on the other side.

"i have 2 packages for a mr Echizen just sign here" he said

Ryoma quickly signed for the boxes and retreated back inside feeling stupid he sat down and opened the first package and his heart sank there staring innocently back at him was the present he`d got buchou for there 6 month anniversary it was a tennis ball with the signature of a really talented player on it. He shut the box abruptly and in a fit of rebellion chucked it in the bin. This time more cautiously than with the first he opened the second package and a barely visible smile appeared on his lips if you`d blinked you`d have missed it but from that smile it was obvious to anyone who knew him that what ever was in that package was very important to him.

* * *

hope you enjoyed next chapter will be what was inside the package


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

* * *

Dear Ryoma we know its a bit early however we would like to wish you a happy birthday

lots of love

Fuji and Eiji

P.S: sorry about it being a joint present but we thought it would be different to what you usually get.

There could have been many things in that letter that caught Ryoma`s attention however there was 1 word that drawed Ryoma in...love

when he read that hand written in his sempai`s neat scrawl ryoma felt this funny feeling all over his body and no matter how hard he tried he couldnn`t figure out where it was coming from. Removing the card attached to the present Ryoma looked at the bright orange wrapping paper and knew that while the card had been written by Fuji sempai the messy rapped present was obviously Eiji sempai`s work and despite the horrible colour Ryoma found himself carefully putting it away someplace safe for when his birthday came.

Just as he`d finished for the second time that night a knock rang through the house.

* * *

sorry its short however i think the next chapter will probably be the star of the sleep over so please reveiw i will post the next chapter if i get 5 more reviews if you`ve already reviewed i will not count your vote. i think i might do it like this because so far i`ve update daily but don`t really know if i`ve been going about the story in the right way i try to right chapters whenever i can as i don`t have time for long chapter`s please don`t bee harsh just tell me what you want to happen at the sleepover


	5. Chapter 5

Discliamer: I do not own prince of tennis.

* * *

Ryoma got up to answer the door half expecting it to be the milk man or someone unimportant again however opening the door he was promptly glomped so tightly he felt the air release from his lungs in a whoosh! however just as everything started going fuzzy for Ryoma a voice popped up from behind "Eiji Ryo-chans going blue" Ryoma felt himself be hurriedly released and he gladly welcomed much needed air into his lungs when finally Ryoma felt he could breathe regularly he looked up only to recoil in shock when he found himself staring into blue eyes. It was Fuji and he`d obviously been the one to speak however those eyes... those were the most intense pair of eyes that Ryoma had ever seen bluer even than the sky when on a cloudless sky he was broke out of his trance when Eiji grabbed his hand dragging him inside the house Fuji followed and layed his backpack in the hallway. As soon as they were inside Eiji turned around and walked out Fuji and Ryoma had no clue what he was doing until he came back in dragging a big bag behind. When you think big think horse big there was no way Eiji could have carried it on his own and the one who designed this bag had obviously known this as there were wheels on the bottom of the bag.

Eiji looked up noticed there staring and exclaimed "what is it? nya do i have something on my face" gulping Fuji stared into the innocent eyes aimed at him an Ryoma not knowing the effect they were having on him at that moment sneaking a peek to the side he noticed Ryoma blushing however a glance at Eiji showed Fuji he was starting to panic and he was about to reassure him when Ryoma beat him to it. "that is a big bag you have there" he said Eiji brightened up automatically "yeah my mom made it especially for me..." he carried on excitedly until Ryoma politely announced he had things to do in the kitchen. Ryoma expected his sempais to go sit down and let Ryoma make the meal himself like buchou had done in the past however Eiji had turned around and started searching in his huge bag coming out with 2 aprons 1 he handed to Fuji the other he himself put on he then announced happily to Ryoma "lead away" Ryoma eyes widened making him look a bit like a deer caught in the head lights Eiji and Fuji both simultaneously thought

**:kawaii!:**

however Ryoma composed himself after a few moments and started walking towards the kitchen Eiji and Fuji following behind him .,well Eiji was bouncing along behind him excitedly Fuji had climed he had to tie his lace and had stopped in reality he stopped to watch the way Ryoma`s hips swayed seductively and how when Eiji bounced his hair fanned out behind him the red cloud soft looking the red locks compelled him to come forward and run his fingers through the strands Fuji restrained himself contenting himself with looking at how perfect Ryoma and Eiji looked together but somehow he felt something was missingand he found himself wishing that it was him that he was really needed and wanted and then he realised waht he just thought. He wanted them to be perfect together but looking at Ryoma and Eiji again he told himself it was just wishful thinking and it would never happen.

**:still...:** he thought to himself then firmly told himself no

so they proceeded to the kitchen Ryoma began neatly chopping vegetables while Fuji did the meat and Eiji did the pudding however as Ryoma went to go get the vegetables he tripped over a chair leg and fell into Eiji and Eiji fell into Fuji just as he turned around this ended with Fuji lying on the floor Eiji`s back against his chest and Ryoma and Eiji chest to chest Ryoma lips brushed softly against Eiji`s before he jumped up and apologized eventually they all headed back to work however all had varying shades of red dusting there cheeks and all were hiding the arousal they`d felt. Strangely they all had the same thought in that second despite there different personality`s...

**:tonight is going to be a long night:**

* * *

**This is the longest chapter i`ve written sorry if you expected more but i find that my ideas come in pieces and hopeully there will be a lot of chapters to this story i don`t know whether to carry on after the sleepover however i was thinking about them dating and seeing there ex`s please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:i do not own prince of tennis.

* * *

Eiji , Fuji and Ryoma were all sitting in the living room the lights were off however the glow from the tv they were watching a movie on was bright enough they could see each other. Eiji sat i the middle of the three with a bowl of popcorn on his lap he was watching the movie so closely he didn`t realise Fuji and Ryoma reached for the popcorn at the same time until they both jerked back. Looking away from the movie Eiji realised what must have happened in the dim light he could see the light red staining Fuji`s cheeks and got a glimpse of Ryoma`s red cheeks before he tugged his cap down to cover his face

**:Kawai:**

he squealed in his head

when he realised what he just thought his cheeks flushed and he quickly looked back at the movie but he felt this warm feeling in his chest and he thought.

**:could it be that i like both of them?:**

at this he began to panick

**:I`ve already had my heart broke once i can`t go through that again beside`s they probably don`t feel the but if they did... no what am i thinking they`ve just both been through there own breakups why would they want a relationship with me. WAIT! i`m in love with two people:**

when he came back to earth he saw 2 pairs of eyes looking at him the first pair a molten gold that made him melt looked at him with barely concealed concern while the other a piercing blue which were showing contemplation. Eiji wasn`t sure what to think about that afterall it wasn`t often Fuji opened his eyes and it was hardly ever good when he did. He pretended to turn back to the movie still keeping his attention on Fuji and Ryoma and gave a small laugh at something on the screen this seemed to appease Ryoma as he turned back to the movie however Fuji`s stare seemed to intensify clearly showing that he knew Eiji had been thinking about something important. Eiji gulped nervously and tried to concentrate on the movie which was hard with the close proximity of the others.

* * *

**Sorry i`ve been updating daily but im not very well and like i said before my idea come in sections so i don`t know when the new one will come on it could be tomorrow maybe even tonight but it may take a week probably less though.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own prince own tennis

* * *

The movie had just finished and as soon as the end credits started rolling Fuji calmly suggested they play have i ever the rules were:

1) If youv`e done it you take a small drink.

2)You can't have done it yourself.

2 rules

2 rules that were easy to follow

but with these 3 it was never easy

because they were to young to drink Fuji had somehow gotten hold of a flask of Inui juice...

***********after game************

Eiji picked up the limp body of Echizen Ryoma a brief check of Ryomas breathing assured him Ryoma was just asleep. Turning to Fuji carefully so as not to wake up Ryomaa he said " i`ll take him up to bed ok Fujiko? it looks like ochibi is a light weight when it come to Inui juice" he was right after all they`d only started minutes ago.

**********flash back *** 3 minutes ag************

"saa" Fuji`s smile turned creepy "have you ever slept in a hat" Fuji watched Ryoma carefully nd was rewarded by seeing Ryoma`s cheeks turn bright red before his view was obscured by the aforementioned hat. Ryoma`s fingers inched forward then once they had the cup in there grasp brought the poison to Ryoma`s mouth Ryoma cautiously took a sip and...

...

...

dropped to the floor in a dead faint.

**:saa:** Fuji thought **:perhaps i shouldn`t have added that much wasabi:**

***********end flashback***********

And that is how it got to this Eiji was pulling the blanket over Ryoma so he didn`t get a cold when he caught sight of pale red lips and unable to help himself leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Ryoma`s then quickly withdrew fearing he`d wake Ryoma. Ryoma stirred turned over onto his side then stilled and Eiji released the breath he hadn`t known he was holding. Rising from the bent position he`d been in he turned around only face to become a flame when he realised his other crush was standing there.

**:oh crap: **Eiji thought

Fuji had obviously seen everything and was smiling evilly.

**:yep im screwed:**

* * *

**sorry i took so long to update i just couldn`t think of a way to carry it on i think i sort off know where i am taking this fic now so i hope you like my idea`s**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

* * *

Fuji looked at the red head boy in front of him Eiji had this look on his face like someone who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar it looked...

**:kawai:**

**********flash back************

Fuji had come upstairs intending to see if there was anything he could help with so you can imagine his surprise when he saw Eiji kissing Ryoma but what surprised him the most was the spark of rightness he felt like the 3 of them belonged together.

**********end flash back*********

Fuji hadn`t intended for it to happen but as soon as he saw what had happened all his newly acquired feelings rushed forward and he could no longer deny it he was in love...

he was in love with his best friend and kohai

and it was with blinding clarity that it became obvious that they were his last chance to be happy for his heart could not take even the smallest crack and if they rejected him he`d surely have nothing left to live for.

So as he was staring at the small sheepish face in front of him Fuji`s eyes were slowly drawn to the thin lips.

Fuji in that one second put his heart that was already cracked because of Atobe on the line.

************* Eiji pov*************

I stood there in front of Fuji and tried not to fidget and was thinking about how embarrassing it was that Fuji of all people

had caught me **:wait why would it be bad that Fuji found out about my crush he`s my best friend:**

and then I caught Fuji`s smile slowly slipping of his face and felt the unyielding desire to put that smile back on his face

somehow it looked wrong for Fuji to be upset especially when I could be doing something the pang in my heart

intensified when I realised not once had Fuji acted like he was upset about the breakup with Atobe

**:what if he`s hiding it to comfort Ryoma and me?:**

at that point I felt horrible because looking back I couldn`t remember Ryoma being upset either.

slowly all my thoughts were coming together and I could no longer deny it I`d got a crush and it was on 2 people Fuji and Ryoma and with that thought in mind I leaned up.

*****nobody pov********

as both boys approached each other not knowing the other was doing the same as they both had there eyes closed obviously preparing for heart break but when their lips made contact with something far earlier than they should have both eyes shot open and they were both surprised to find that the other was leaning into the kiss and seeing the hesitance in each others eyes whispered "I like you" at the same time.

what they didn`t know was that a certain kohai of theirs had recovered from unconsciousness and had become coherent enough just to see them break of from there second kiss however before he had time to react Fuji stepped back and said "I`m sorry although I like you I like Ryoma also"

Ryoma shocked looked at the unusually serious face in fact he was so caught up in staring that he wasn`t looking at Eiji when he answered however he still heard the reply

" I also like Ryoma"

Ryoma studied the 2 faces and realised that although he hadn`t known he had already come to accept his feelings for his 2 sempai`s

so being the blunt person he is Ryoma quietly slipped out of bed and announced boldly to the 2 "I like you too"

* * *

**ok so please review I tried to make the chapter longer please let me know what should happen next I will only be writing 1 or 2 more paragraphs for this story however I could make a one shot sequel if you want about them when there older please let me know your opinions next chapter should be up in around a week :)**


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

* * *

previously:

**as both boys approached each other not knowing the other was doing the same as they both had there eyes closed obviously preparing for heart break but when their lips made contact with something far earlier than they should have both eyes shot open and they were both surprised to find that the other was leaning into the kiss and seeing the hesitance in each others eyes whispered "I like you" at the same time.**

**what they didn`t know was that a certain kohai of theirs had recovered from unconsciousness and had become coherent enough just to see them break of from there second kiss however before he had time to react Fuji stepped back and said "I`m sorry although I like you I like Ryoma also"**

**Ryoma shocked looked at the unusually serious face in fact he was so caught up in staring that he wasn`t looking at Eiji when he answered however he still heard the reply**

**" I also like Ryoma"**

**Ryoma studied the 2 faces and realised that although he hadn`t known he had already come to accept his feelings for his 2 sempai`s**

**so being the blunt person he is Ryoma quietly slipped out of bed and announced boldly to the 2 "I like you too"**

* * *

naturally Eiji looked like he was a tomato from the embarrassment of being caught confessing his love by said person however Fuji smile seemed to grow wider but if you looked close enough you could see a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

*****************Fuji pov:*******************

when ryoma said he liked both of us as well it suddenly all clicked together we all liked each other equally what if we started dating as a threesome the idea brought a rush of images he had a cousin who was in a relationship with 2 others and he was very open with it.

He looked up and realised Eiji and Ryoma were staring at him and he felt his cheeks heat up slightly so to cover the blush he knew was there he smiled wider then doing his best not to stutter he made his proposal "what if we started a relationship as a threesome?" he announced calmly or at least that's how he hoped it sounded.

*******************Eiji pov************************

"what if we started a relationship as a threesome?"

as soon as he heard that sentence Eiji thought had screeched to a halt

tonight had just been to much for him first he been caught kissing Ryoma by Fuji then ryoma had caught him kissing Fuji and Ryoma had confesed that he liked both of them also now ...

"what if we started a relationship as a threesome?"

his thoughts took a very dramatic turn and he promptly fainted.

* * *

**ok guys this is your chance to tell me what you want to be in the next chapter just leave a review with the letter of your choice **

**a)here ryomas feeling on the matter then have how they all reacted to Eiji fainting**

**b)do not here Ryomas feelings but have how they react to Eiji fainting and have a kiss if so who would you like to kiss (eg: Ryoma kisses Fuji or maybe even Eiji kisses Ryoma then Fuji)**

**c) all of the above except there can only be kisses between Fuji and Ryoma as if this option Is chosen Eiji will wake up but go to bed to deal with his thoughts.**

**I`d also like to say sorry for not updating I`m on holiday so I`ve been really busy I mean really I thought holidays were to relax you not stress you out even more any way review please**


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

**can I just say wow I know I only just updated but when I saw the review saying you liked my work I suddenly felt the need to write again I am the type of person that when they get praise there so happy they want to do it again and I really appreciate you have been patient for the last few weeks I hadn't updated there are still a chance to say what you want as this is just flashbacks of the relationships between Ryoma Eiji Fuji and there ex boyfriend some are happy and some sad.**

* * *

**Fuji pov:**

I was young when I met him a freshman he was amazing moving through the court with amazing grace.

I later learnt his name is Atobe Keigo for weeks I saw neither hide not hair of him until one day...

*************flash back***************

**:god I`m starving: **

Fuji thought.

His stomach as if it agreed with him growled at that moment and Fuji looked down at it with his ever smiling face however anybody who looked close enough could see the slight furrow between his eyebrows as his stomach once again let its discontent show.

practice had been tough today his captain Yamato Yūdai seemed upset about something and strangely enough Tezuka seemed to of missed school.

now usually this would be strange but considering the people involved Fuji was suspicious you see

Yamato Yūdai although a great player was usually carefree and seemed very non violent and one of the things that made him a great captain was that he looked after the players on his team at all times

the thing that worried Fuji was that today a first year had tripped and he`d just told him to shake it off and keep going and that wasn`t all he` also threatened him with more laps if the first year didn`t run faster.

the second thing that clued in Fuji that something was wrong was tezuka

before today Tezuka had a 100% attendance and it appeared to be the same for most of his life

in fact Fuji wouldn`t be surprised if Tezuka became a ghost and carried on attending classes when he died.

well the point was that they were keeping something from him. Even though no one in school knew what was going on Fuji still felt betrayed...

**:I thought we`d come to be friend surely if he`d thought of me as a friend he would have called me to let me know what was going on:**

( Fuji later on discovered about Tezuka`s arm however it was a long time after the incident and Fuji found out from someone else what had happened Tezuka lost part of Fuji's trust that day)

another growl from his stomach brought him from his musings and to the task at hand so walking up to a stand he ordered a platter of wasabi Fuji searched for his money in rising despair realizing it was no where to be found

the vendor spoke up saying "no money no food sorry kid"

Fuji was about to walk despondently back to his home when the most heavenly voice he`d ever heard sounded out

"ore-sama will pay for it"

and upon turning around Fuji discovered him

* * *

okay so I wrote the chapter however I will write a proper chapter when I`ve had more opinions so this is your chance to tell me what you want to be in the next chapter just leave a review with the letter of your choice

**a)here ryomas feeling on the matter then have how they all reacted to Eiji fainting**

**b)do not here Ryomas feelings but have how they react to Eiji fainting and have a kiss if so who would you like to kiss (eg: Ryoma kisses Fuji or maybe even Eiji kisses Ryoma then Fuji)**

**c) all of the above except there can only be kisses between Fuji and Ryoma as if this option Is chosen Eiji will wake up but go to bed to deal with his thoughts.**

**votes so far**

**a)0**

**b)1**

**c)1**


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

**there is still a chance to say what you want as this is just flashbacks of the relationships between Ryoma, Eiji, Fuji and there ex boyfriends some are happy and some sad.**

* * *

Eiji was sitting in his bedroom when the phone rang he`d been reading a book called toothpaste through the ages.

he was at first confused surely someone wasn't calling at this time.

looking over at the bedside table where the digital clock glowed with the numbers 03:15 he`d been woken up because of a bad nightmare.

******************flash back to nightmare*******************

Eiji shot out of bed looking as if he`d just had a nightmare

he looked around frantically holding a hand to his chest as if to stop his heart from bursting out his chest just as he looked as if he was calmed down there was a bump from the wardrobe and Eiji dived back under the covers shaking reaching out Eiji grabbed hold of his teddy bear called apple and squished it to his chest.

nothing happened for a while and eventually Eiji`s tremors slowed but when Eiji was about to settle down he felt a pain on his chest looking down he noticed something startling about the usually frozen face of apple.

apple`s thin lips had stretched back revealing a smile full of pointy sharp teeth but what was most worrying was the fact that these teeth were covered in red

blood Eiji realised and panicked Eiji looked down to where he`d felt the pain earlier and feeling sick he found that he had been right in his assumption it was his blood he screamed and clenched his eyes shut throwing apple as far away as he could then he scooted back and opened his eyes to see what apple would do when the teddy did not move for what felt like to Eiji days he cautiously walked over picking up the tennis racked from the side of the bed.

holding the tennis rackets handle in 2 hands and getting ready to defend himself if need be he poked the teddy with his foot and before he could chicken out pushed it so he could see the face except there was no face.

the face had been teared off and in the stuffing was a piece of paper with writing on it

reaching forward Eiji quickly snatched the note out but as he was drawing his hand out a green wrinkly hand shot out of the teddy and grabbed on to Eiji wrist.

Eiji screeched and used his other hand to hit the hand with the racket not taking time to aim and by the time he got the hand to let go he had more than a few bruises using his still shaky hand he unravelled the paper revealing the words inside.

* * *

if your reading this it means you survived

well done congratulations you are now safe

you just have to hope your mom and dad is

just as lucky.

~your worst nightmare~

* * *

after finishing the note Eiji felt his stomach clench and he ran out of his bedroom to his mom and dads where his worst nightmare awaited him...

*****************end flashback******************

Eiji was shaken from his trance when he heard a shifting in the room next to his and not wanting anyone to wake up he quickly and quietly slipped out of bed and shuffled out his bedroom and down the hall to were the phone was.

he pressed the button and placed the phone at his ear

keeping his voice low he whispered quietly into the receiver "Eiji residence"

he heard a sigh on the other side that sounded like relief and then there was silence again and Eiji hesitantly spoke up "hello?" he said whispering again and the tone of nervousness in his voice must have brought the other out of their trance as another voice spoke out of the receiver...

"its me Eiji"

it was Oishi

when he realised this Eiji relaxed not having known he was tense in the first place

**:that nightmare must have really wound me up:** he reflected

a big smile spread over his face as he answered back excitedly though with a voice no louder than a whisper

" hey Oishi! what are you doing up so late? and why did you call? not that I mind you calling but..."

Eiji rambling were cut off by a exhausted chuckle from over the other side of the phone

"I had a nightmare and wanted to make sure you were alright because I couldn`t get back to sleep without knowing you were fine" Oishi paused a second and Eiji realised that Oishi must have just noticed the time as he asked "I didn`t wake you up did I?"

Eiji notice the worried tone Oishi was using and knew that if he didn`t stop him now Oishi was going to go in to one of his mother hen modes so he quickly answered

"no I was awake reading I had a nightmare to"

there was an awkward silence till Oishi spoke up "want to talk about it"

Eiji replied "only if you talk about your`s as well"

and they talked for the rest of the night and every time one had a nightmare after that they did the same thing.

lets just say the phone bills in both houses increased that year.

* * *

okay so I wrote another chapter however I will write a proper chapter when I`ve had more opinions so this is your chance to tell me what you want to be in the next chapter just leave a review with the letter of your choice

**a)here ryomas feeling on the matter then have how they all reacted to Eiji fainting**

**b)do not here Ryomas feelings but have how they react to Eiji fainting and have a kiss if so who would you like to kiss (eg: Ryoma kisses Fuji or maybe even Eiji kisses Ryoma then Fuji)**

**c) all of the above except there can only be kisses between Fuji and Ryoma as if this option Is chosen Eiji will wake up but go to bed to deal with his thoughts.**

**votes so far**

**a)0**

**b)1**

**c)2**

**hope you enjoyed it as this is the longest chapter I`ve written so far**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own prince of tennis

ok back to the original story

ok so the votes turned out to be a and c so I`m going to try and do both sorry if it isn't brilliant but I`ll try my best

enjoy :)

* * *

**previously:**

**"what if we started a relationship as a threesome?"**

**his thoughts took a very dramatic turn and he promptly fainted.**

* * *

****************Ryoma pov*****************

"what if we started a relationship as a threesome?"

Ryoma didn`t have time to process the statement because he heard a thump and when he looked over he saw that Eiji had fainted he was already up and by his side before his mind could process what had happened. Ryoma`s brain finally caught up with his body and he slung Eiji`s arm over his shoulder and started awkwardly half dragging half carrying Eiji to the bed with Fuji rushing to take Eiji`s other side.

Eiji was not that heavy and the hours of tennis practice assured they had well developed body's and they managed to get Eiji on the bed once there Ryoma didn't know what to do so turning to Fuji

Ryoma asked "do you have any idea what were supposed to do now"

Ryoma could tell Fuji was just as worried as he was and from what Ryoma could see was just as clueless

never the less Fuji suggested "how about you stay here and I`ll go get a cloth and soak it with cold water see if that will wake Eiji up?"

not knowing what else they could do Ryoma nodded feeling hopeless

Fuji must have noticed as he reached forward and tipped Ryoma`s chin up

Ryoma stared at Fuji`s beautiful eyes and when Fuji said

"don`t worry he`s probably just shocked he`ll be fine"

Ryoma couldn`t help but relax but Fuji`s word brought back the reason for Eiji fainting and as Fuji left the room his thoughts started to wander

**:could I really do that? do I really love them that much?:**

the answers came to Ryoma then

**:yes no doubt it will be hard at first but the feelings I get when I`m around them are definitely worth it****:**

just when he came to this conclusion Fuji came back in with the wet cloth and Fuji came over and put it on Eiji`s forehead. as the cloth made contact with his skin Eiji groaned and shifted and Ryoma felt a rush of relief and he heard Fuji give a relieved sigh as Eiji opened his eyes.

*************Eiji pov***************

The first thing Eiji was aware of when he regained consciousness was the feel of something cold on his forehead it wasn`t exactly the most pleasant feeling so Eiji reached up to try and remove the item only for his hand to quickly retract and for him to let out a squeak because Ryoma and Fuji were right up close to him with relief shown clearly on there face`s.

**:uh oh they look worried I hope I didn`t trouble them to much:**

Eiji assured them I was ok and but they still looked anxious about something.

Finally Eiji could take no more of it and just blurted out what was on his mind

"why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"like what?" Fuji asked

"like your expecting me to say the most important thing in the world and what I say next will be amazing"

although Fuji's smile remained it seemed to fade a bit and Eiji could tell he was searching for the right words to say finally he just turned to Ryoma and said

"what is your answer?"

whatever they were going on about Ryoma was obviously very sure of his answer as Eiji could see his back straighten slightly and when he spoke you could practically here the confidence in his voice but Eiji could sense a slight nervousness in Ryoma

"I am willing to try"

at that Fuji seemed to be really happy before he turned back to Eiji and his smile once again faded and finally Eiji realised just what Fuji was feeling. Nervousness. This surprised Eiji a lot as he seemed to be the one who was causing his friend unease.

a tense silenced settled over the room until Fuji finally spoke up

"do you remember the conversation we had before you fainted?"

Eiji tried to think back and suddenly it all came rushing back to him.

"what if we started a relationship as a threesome?" Fuji's voice echoed in Eiji mind

Eiji had to stop himself from once again falling unconscious and finally when the world stopped spinning he forced himself to really consider the suggestion.

**:I don`t know sure I really enjoy being with both of them but we`ve all only just came out of other relationships and can I really trust them after what Oishi did to me:**

Eiji looked up but when he caught sight of the other two he got this weird tingly feeling in his chest. Bringing his hand up to his chest Eiji made his decision

"I`ll do it"

*****************Fuji pov*****************

"I`ll do it"

when Eiji said those words Fuji couldn't help it he leaned down and kissed Eiji fully on the mouth revelling in the feel of the soft lips on his own and for the first time in his life Fuji led a kiss with another male he was always forced to submit to atobe and Fuji felt a rush of emotions

power but also love and affection and Fuji made a promise then to never hurt Ryoma or Eiji on purpose.

finally though Fuji had to draw back both Eiji and him panting as they tried to find the ability to speak again.

Turning to the side Fuji saw Ryoma and had to resist the urge to pull him in to a kiss just like the one he`d had with Eiji just moments ago. Ryoma had the cutest blush across his cheeks and Fuji could tell his eye`s were slightly glazed. Fuji caught sight of Ryoma`s pink lips and the teeth that were biting the bottom lip of said pair of lips and had to keep from leaning over and snogging Ryoma and sucking the bottom lip which had turned a red colour from Ryoma's nibbling to soothe it but Fuji didn`t think he`d be able to stop once he`d started and there was no doubt in his mind that none of them were ready for that.

Fuji bent down and placed a gentle kiss to Ryoma`s lips before pulling away and standing up

"we should all get some sleep" he announced

Ryoma pouted (although Fuji was sure if he ever said that to Ryoma he`d vehemently deny it) before agreeing that it was a good idea.

*****************nobody pov******************

They all brushed there teeth before slipping into there sleeping bags and falling asleep actually looking forward to the next day.

* * *

**yay so I hope you enjoyed I tried to make it longer again**

**please leave reviews but no flame please**

**I haven`t really got anything to mention apart from the fact I`m still looking for suggestions as to what sort of fic do you want me to write after this do you want me to stick with prince of tennis or move onto another subject e.g. harry potter or twilight or even harry potter crossed over with prince of tennis :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

hey guys

SORRY SORRY SORRY

I meant for the story to be longer but I just cant seem to write it that way so this is the last chapter sorry.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

* * *

Seigaku reunion

Atobe sipped from his cup of tea, features perfectly schooled as his wife daughter of the COA of a big company hung of his arm. Across from Atobe and Karin sat Oishi and Tezuka

"Very sad," oishi said to the couple "With the advancements in science today it is amazing that they cannot overcome a little matter of infertility."

Karin Atobe coloured, obviously ashamed, but then she should be afterall everyone new the reason why she was infertile. Really, a girl with her breeding should not have needed so many abortions that she'd scarred her womb. Atobe definitely made a big mistake with this one. Divorce really was embarrassing in their circles and although yes Karin was pretty Atobe didn`t swing that way and the only reason he`d married her was for her connection`s and for a heir.

Opening his mouth to answer Atobe abruptly froze, staring at something over Oishi and Tezuka`s shoulder near the entrance. Twisting around the 2 Froze seeing a hyper Eiji hovering about a obviously heavily pregnant Ryoma while just then Fuji came with a chair and Eiji and Fuji both guided Ryoma to sit in it despite his protests that he could do it himself without there help.

The pregnancy wasn't the thing that made them stare though as they`d found that the Inui juice had allowed them to have the necessary parts to get pregnant. What mad all of them freeze was the feelings that rushed through them

foremost regret

* * *

**well I was going to discontinue but I figured that it would be unfair to you reader so hope you enjoyed.**

review please but no flames :-)


	14. Chapter 14

hey I've had a request and want to know what you think

If you would like I can right a one shot **sequel** its up to you just let me know

id also like to say I was wondering if any of you have any requests for a story if so PM me


	15. Chapter 15

the sequel is up its called finally healed please review and read a/n at the bottom of the story


End file.
